Terrible Old Man
The "Terrible Old Man" is the leader of the Aspects of Abysm, considered the oldest and most gifted of these select individuals who have become part of the entity and seek to further its influence across time and space so as to ultimately end all of reality.. unlike followers of Oblivion or Destruction they seek an end of rebirth, wishing to see the "cosmic dream" completely end alongside everything, even themselves. History The Terrible Old Man was born at some point nearing the end of the Renaissance period (roughly 1650) and had a minor mutation in the form of glowing yellow eyes that made him an outcast to society : this would lead to many years in isolation where he would learn about the creation of "Soul Jars". Becoming adept at creating "Soul Jars" the Terrible Old Man began to learn of Abysm and took on the role of a devoted follower, his body and mind slowly corrupting over the next few centuries until he became little more than a slave to Abysm, devoted to the extinction of all things - both mortal and immortal. At around 1868 the Terrible Old Man would move to King's Bay and helped to set up the town, building himself a manor that would remain well into the 21st century and the town would grow to become a dark and depressing place, which the Terrible Old Man took permanent residence in and despite living their far long than a mortal man should his presence was never quetioned by those in King's Bay. Powers / Abilities *'Immortality' (the "Terrible Old Man" can not die of age and is immune to most disease, he also requires no food, oxygen or drink to survive) *'Abysmal Link' (the "Terrible Old Man" has a link to Abysm allowing him to manifest superhuman strength, speed, limited omniscience and shape-shifting capabilities (often into things such as insects, vermin or wild dogs) ) *'Invulnerability' (the "Terrible Old Man" can not be harmed, save by things which are harmful to Abysm (however he can be harmed by items of far lesser power and entities far below that of God or Shadow Force) ) *'Soul Jars' (the "Terrible Old Man" can capture the life-essence of others and trap them in jars, allowing him to control their physical bodies as if they were zombies : victims in this state are aware of their actions but powerless to do anything, shattering the jars will free the souls and return them to their bodies) Limitations *as an Aspect of Abysm the "Terrible Old Man" can be considered insane, having long become corrupted both physically, mentally and spiritually by Abysm to the point he is utterly devoted to spreading the entity's influence, even at the cost of his own existence. *things that are harmful to Abysm are also harmful to the "Terrible Old Man", it takes far less effort to harm him as well since he is infinitely less powerful than Abysm itself. Trivia * The "Terrible Old Man" character is based on the titular character from H.P. Lovecraft, heavily modified to fit into the wider story of Abysm and its following. Category:Humans Category:Empowered Category:Major Antagonists Category:Destroyers